


Moonlight

by zelsbels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsbels/pseuds/zelsbels
Summary: Holly gets lost in the forest and encounters a faerie circle.  What happens to her after is something she never expected from those called The Good Folk.
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight

The flashlight flickered off. It would have left me in darkness, but the light of the full moon kept the path ahead of me lit. In the distance, music was playing. Something about it was calling to me, compelling me to advance towards it. My heart thumped with each beat of the drums, the flutes muddling my thoughts so my only focus was “Move toward the music, move toward the music.” The rhythm worked its way into each system of my body, so every movement was encapsulated to the time of the music. I became a slave to the melody, and before I knew it, I reached the clearing.

There was a fire roaring in the middle, wild and contained only by the rocks circling its large radius. Surrounding it was a group, whose bodies radiated light aside the flames. They glowed like the moon, and danced around the blaze as if it were their sun. The only ones who had donned anything were wearing their instruments, playing seamlessly as they moved. The sound was as entrancing as they were otherworldly. One by one, the ones who weren’t playing instruments stopped and turned to face me. The musicians continued to play and dance around their comrades.

“Would you care to join us?” One grinned. Their teeth sparkled an unnatural white, all sharp and pointed, perfectly serrated to fit together when their mouth closed. Their voice dripped with sweetness, and I felt myself nodding.

My body moved of its own accord, and my clothes hit the floor piece by piece, the sound of it muted by the revelry. Soon, I stepped into the light of the fire, bare as the people around me. Excited whispers and looks in my direction didn’t phase me. The music kept me at ease, and my only desire was to dance to it. I took food and drink offered to me, ignoring the small part of my mind that screamed not to. 

Time seemed to slow here. I had danced with partners, and partaken in other, more primal, pleasures with the strange people that I had discovered, for what felt like hours. Yet the moon was still high. The music was winding down, but outside the circle was still dark as the midnight hours it had been when I stumbled through the moonlight to find them. 

“Would you like to stay?” The first one to speak to me approached me, grinning as they had when they asked me if I wanted to join them. 

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. Something seemed off, perhaps it always was. I noted, again, that their teeth were serrated, meshing together perfectly in their wolfish grin. Their voice was thick and sweet as honey. Everything inside me said to say no, to thank them for the excellent evening and leave. But my body acted of its own accord, as it had when I first heard the music and has been the entire night. The more primal part of me spoke up, and said “Yes.” There was a smile on my face, though I didn’t want to smile. I wanted to run, to put my clothes back on, and forget this ever happened.

It had been fun, but I felt hunted. As though the strange fruits and sweet drinks that inebriated me were meant for an ulterior motive. 

The first one ran their hand down my cheek. It felt warm to the touch. Their thumb caressed just below my lips, “Most humans aren’t as fun as you, you know. They get scared and they run. But you, you let yourself give in. You lost control. And that makes this so much easier.” It wasn’t the first time that they’d kissed me that night. I’d even initiated it the first time. Despite my body returning the kiss, the sobered part of my mind screamed. It was slowly growing, regaining control over myself.

“Please,” I began. My voice was soft, and it egged them on. Their hands drifted across my naked body, freely, possessively. There were very few things that we hadn’t done over the course of the night, and they were the one I had spent the most time with. “I… I don’t even know your name.” I stumbled with the first thing that came to mind.

Their hands stopped. Settled on my shoulders. Their luminous eyes gazed deeply into mine, and they whispered, “You don’t need my name. You just need to stay, to be my pet. Don’t you want that?”

Something in their voice compelled me. My control slipped again, and a whine caught in my throat. My heart leaped and fluttered, and I had to fight to even want to say “No, I don’t want that. I want to go home. This is too much.” But instead, a small “I do.” came out, and in the recesses of my mind, my subconscious let out a cry. 

They smiled again, pressing a kiss to my forehead. From out of nowhere, they produced a gold chain-linked collar and lead. My heart somersaulted again, but deeper inside I was filled with dread. They fastened the collar around my neck with great care, looking at me with great fondness. I felt like a specimen being put on display.

“We need to give you a new name.” Their fingers, warm as midday, smoothed my hair.

“Holly! My name is Holly!” I wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. I felt myself looking up at the glowing person with adoration. My heart faltered and stammered, and I just wanted to go home. The clink of metal on metal, and the feel of the cold gold around my neck, was enough to sober me some more. I froze. My heart paused for a second.

“Holly.” I said firmly. “My name is Holly.”

They gave a curious smile, “My dear, that’s a human name.”

It had been sitting with me the entire night, but hearing the admittance a second time set something off in me. “They’re not human. They’re not human.” I stammered when I spoke next, “What do you mean?”

“I thought you knew, dear Ethne. We’re the Good Folk, the People of the Woods. What you call Faeries.” They smirked. Their fingertips trailed down the side of my face and neck. “Rare that a human comes across one of our revelries, let alone one that does so so… blindly.”

A cold shiver ran down my spine. I couldn’t bite back the fear. It paralyzed me, rooting me to the spot. “What do you want with me?”

They chuckled, cupping my chin and jerking my face up to meet theirs. “Ethne, my dear, I’ve already told you. You’re mine. You are my pet. You will stay with me, forever.” There was no cruelty in their smile. It was ambiguous, impossible to read. It made me feel small, insignificant. As though I was just a fleeting interest.

The Faerie pulled me to my feet, their shining eyes meeting mine. “You told me you wanted this, remember?” They ran a warm hand through my hair again, their gaze unfaltering. “No take-backs, as the human children say.” They chuckled. “You’re here to stay. And I will take care of you forever.”

My stomach dropped. They gave the lead a light tug, and I stumbled forward, deeper into the clearing. The fire winked out and, one by one, the Faeries marched into the woods. I followed, giving my pile of clothes one last look, doing my best to keep up with the fate that the cards had dealt me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr. I am moving my creative works to here, as I plan on deleting my writing blog.


End file.
